horror_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
War of the Worlds
CHAPTER ONE: The meteor Wayne looked through his telescope. The night sky was filled with stars. "Wayne i think im going to give birth to our child in a week, i just know it." Waynes wife, sarah said from the other room. "Thats great honey!" Wayne said excitedly. "I never thought i would ever be a father! this is amazing!" Wayne said to sarah leaving his telescope. "We both know its a boy!" Wayne said. "No its definitely a girl" sarah said to wayne. "Oh come on we have to name it" Wayne said. "You really want this kid now huh? well we have to wait be patient and go to your little telescope, spaceman" sarah said in a sarcastic voice playfully pushing wayne into the other room. Wayne chuckled and looked into his telescope. "Oh, my god" wayne said in shock. "What?" sarah said. "Theres a explosion on mars" Wayne said. "You saying martians are having a war?" sarah said in a sarcastic voice. "No im saying that mars is probably losing some of its rocks" wayne said to sarah. Sarah pushed wayne over and looked into the telescope. "Oh, god" sarah said in a shocked voice. "Another explosion?" wayne asked. "No a meteor is coming" sarah said. "Don't worry meteors are not that big they can't destroy the whole earth unless it is a shower" wayne said. "Wow thanks spaceman i feel much better" sarah said in a joking voice. "Uh i have to go to work the news needs me again" sarah said. "Okay bye honey" wayne said. "Bye spaceman" sarah said kissing wayne and leaving outside to her car. Wayne watched her car leave. "Now to go back to watching space stuff i guess heh" wayne said walking back to his telescope. That night wayne was waiting for sarah to come back. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door. "Hello?" someone said behind the door. "Coming!" wayne said getting up and walking to the door. He opened it and saw his friend, Oglivy. "Oglivy what brings you here?" wayne asked the old man. "A meteor has crashed in the forest and i was going to go see it. I thought you would want to see it too" oglivy said. Wayne nodded and followed the old man to his car. Oglivy pulled the car over and then drove to the forest. The men got out of the car and walked to the crater. "God its huge" oglivy said. A whole crowd was surrounding the crater and talking to each other. "Meteors being this big should have caused more damage" wayne said shocked. "It would have destroyed the whole town" oglivy added to wayne. A kid, joey, jumped down the crater, holding out his phone. "Hey kid!" Oglivy said jumping down as well "Oglivy! get back up here!" wayne shouted. The crowd was silenced by a loud hissing sound from the meteor. Joey filmed the meteor with his phone. "Im going to make a fortune on youtube!" joey said. "No shit kid now come on we gotta get out of here!" oglivy said grabbing the kid by the arm. "Hey let go of me you freak!" joey said. the hissing sound came again. Oglivy and joey froze and stared at the meteor. "Guys get up here now!" wayne yelled. The crowd gasped as a plug pushed out of the meteor revealing a hole. "Okay what the heck is happening?" joey said. "I dont know" oglivy said. Soon something came out of the hole, two mechanic claws followed by a huge machine with six legs. Soon another machine came out, this one being taller and had three legs. "Okay we better get out of here" oglivy said grabbing joey by the arm and running to the wall of the crater. soon the six legged machine let out a loud sound that sounded like a trains horn. "Come on kid come on climb!" oglivy said pushing joey up. joey managed to get out. unfortunately the machine grabbed oglivy with one of its claws. "oglivy!" wayne shouted. The machine dropped oglivy into a basket on its back. The crowd stared in shock. The tripod machine shot a beam out of a orb attached to a arm on its lower body. This caused the crowd to finally run. The six legged machine crawled out of the crater. "Help me!" joey shouted as the machine grabbed him too and dropped him into the basket as well. The tripod continued to shoot at the crowd. wayne hid in a ditch as the six legged machine went over him. wayne watched as the tripod and the six legged machine continued rampaging closer to the town. "Oh god i have to find sarah" wayne said in a shocked voice. He ran to the town avoiding the two machines. CHAPTER TWO: The Soldier Wayne ran. He ran as fast as he could. More machines were coming. Tripods, hexapods, and flying machines were rising. "Oh, god please be there sarah" wayne whispered as he ran towards the TV station. Military trucks were leaving the station full of people, including sarah. "Sarah!" wayne shouted as he ran for the truck with sarah in it. Some soldiers held wayne and a whole crowd back. "No thats my wife man let me through!" Wayne yelled. "Forget it! just go home and hide! get the fuck out of here now! get back!" One of the soldiers yelled at wayne. "Screw it!" wayne said quietly. He backed away and let in all the air he could. He then ran through the soldiers nearly falling. He kept running. "Shoot him!" the colonel shouted. The soldiers were forced to shoot at other people because the crowd got through them when they turned their attention to wayne. Wayne ran down the road still chasing the truck. A loud ringing sound echoed throughout the whole area. Wayne fell down covering his ears. His head rang. The sound ended and wayne got up and saw the cause of it. A gigantic tripod with two arms with huge blasters attached to them. The tripod had several tentacles hanging from the lower body. "She's going to fire" wayne thought. He ran towards the trucks, which stopped due to the sound. He searched the trucks, but nobody was inside. The soldiers had evacuated with the people, including sarah. Wayne took cover in a ditch the second the tripod fired its lasers. Wayne woke up. He heard mechanic like purring sounds. He poked his head out of the ditch and saw a hexapod. The hexapod was picking up debris to find god knows what with one of its claws. Wayne crawled out slowly and ran away as fast as he could. He heard a mechanic roar and knew the hexapod had took notice. He looked back. The hexapod was running like a spider towards him. Wayne ran into a devastated house and hid in a closet. The hexapods claw reached in and the eye between the fingers of the claw glowed like a flashlight, searching for wayne. After a few minutes of searching it retreated. Wayne sighed of relief. He suddenly heard grassy footsteps outside. Soon he saw a soldier outside. "Hey! is anyone here?" the soldier shouted. Wayne slowly showed himself. "Hey! hey! you! who are you?" the soldier said, pointing his gun at wayne. "Uh im Dr. wayne smith!" wayne said with his hands in the air. "You're a docter? i need a docter" the soldier asked. "Actually im a astronomer but i can help you, are you hurt?" wayne asked. "Yeah my leg is hurt" the soldier said, showing his leg which has a hole in it. "How are you still walking?" wayne asked. "I don't know i somehow trained myself i guess" the soldier said, sitting down. Wayne pulled out his backpack, unzipping it and pulling out a medkit. He injected it so it doesn't get infected. Then he wrapped it with a bandage. "Whats you're name?" wayne asked. "Gage" the soldier replied. "Gage what caused this?" wayne asked. "One of them six legged machines stepped on me" gage said. "Jesus" wayne said. the two ducked down when they heard something outside. Wayne and gage peeked through a crack on the wall. They saw a pole. Soon they realized that this was not a pole. It was the leg of a tripod. A tripod was above the house. "Oh shit!" gage said quietly. "Be quiet!" wayne whispered. "I am!" gage whispered back at wayne. The tripod was scouting the area. The tripod soon left, but not before stepping on the house as it started moving. The leg was right in front of waynes face. Soon the leg rised out as the tripod walked away. "That was so close" wayne said. "Yeah we should scavenge for food and then leave" gage said. the two only found a little good food. A apple, a bag of bread, a box of soda cans, and a bag of tortilla chips. "Surprised these are not stale" wayne said, stuffing the bag of tortilla chips into his backpack. "Alright lets get out of here" gage said. the two men ran through the field. CHAPTER THREE: The Ship "Hey, dude wake up!' gage said, shaking wayne. Wayne immediately opened his eyes. "Dude! we have to get out of here now!" Gage said. Two tripods were above them. "Fighting machines..." wayne said. "Oh, your giving them names now? do that later! we have to get out of here!" gage said. The men grabbed their backpacks and ran for their lives, the tripods did not notice them. (still working on this, sorry im just having problems irl)